A child of war
by Arukea
Summary: Starscream is pregnet and Megatron is the dad!


**A Child Born From A War Ofq Pain**

**By: Arukea**

**Ok this in g1 world since I need to rewatch all the episodes lets say they been on earth for 4 years ok *I own nothing but Starfire my girl I made***

**Starscream please open the door you have been in there for 3 orns now and Megatron wants to know why and he's fragging mad! *****Sigh***** well did he say any thing at all? No… damn Starscream! Its me Starfire Please let us in we just want to talk and help you… *****in side Starscreams room***** "should I tell them? I have to tell some one soon he's bound to find out soon…." **

_**Flash back**_

**Gah I think those Autobots gave me a virus I think im going to offline or something *****Bang***** owww who the frag…. Ahhh you're that autobot scout um… what was you name again?... -.- we have been fighting this war for years and you can't remember my name? Frag its Bumblebee…. Oh yea…. humph well your lucky I fell like slag today or I would hurt you ba-gah 0.0 Starscream are you ok! …. Why the frag do you care? We may be at war but its obvious something's wrong do you want me to ask rachet to look at you? N-n gah …yes… "Rachet its bee come in" "yea what is it bee im busy" "ok but don't tell prime but just come to my cordents and be prepared for a shock ok" " hmm fine be there in a min Rachet out" **

_**2 min later**_

**Ok bee wha- what the frag bee what the hell are you doing with Starscream?... Huh what's wrong with him? That's what we want to know can you please look at him? Hmm fine but you owe me…. 0.0 um er…. Well what's wrong with me? Starscream asked worry clear in his voice. Um… well your pregnant…. 0.0 W-What!**

_**End Flash back**_

**O-Ok come in… **

*******Door opens then closes***** **

**0.0 oh primus screamer you look awful… *sigh* I-I know Starfire… have you not been eating asked TC or recharging Skyworp added…. I-I've tried but it just made me sick and I cant sleep at all…. Do you have a virus or what… huh have you been crying! DUDE WHAT IS WRONG YOUR GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP IT UP… TC&Skyworp yelled… Its not my fault Starscream said new nears falling down his cheek plates…. Then what's wrong screamer? Asked Starfire extremely worried about her brother…. Frag I-I-Im pregnant and Megatron is the dad…. WHAT! REALY OH PRIMUS…. Starfire, TC and Skywarp said in unison. So that's why you have been hiding in here he… he doesn't know dose he? T.T No cried Starscream… you have to tell him now. B-But I cant what if he doesn't want it or…. Starscream don't think like that I know you're a pessimist but frag he loves you and hell love the sparkling to now go tell him! Yelled Starfire**

_***10 mins of arguing later… at megatrons door**__*****_

"**Mumbles they didn't have to bee so mean" *sniff* "oh im so nervous man.."*knock* um M-Megatron can I talk to you…. HUH STARSCREAM! Y-Yes COME IN…. right when Starscream walked in Megatron pulled his sic… his lover in to a hug… *sniff* M-Megatron im sorry if I worried you…. I –I didn't mean to he started before Megatron spoke …..Starscream…why did you lock your self in your room… for 3 orns? *Sniff* Ill tell you in a min but first I need to know….do you love me…. I mean really love me? …yes if I didn't I wouldn't be so worried about you or have the need to ask you a question I needed to ask you before you locked your self up… a question I should have asked long a go… w-what do you need to ask m-me? Well Megatron started kinda nervous w-will you be my bond mate?... wha "did he hear him right h-he wanted to bond with him? He that Megatron loved him but…"Y-Yes Starscream cried before kissing Megatron with love and passion…. Slowly Starscream licked Megatrons lips begging for entrance Megatron gladly let him in letting is little seeker explore before he took control of the kiss. Mmm Megatron Ahh… he couldn't help but moan in to the kiss… Starscream gasped as Megatron pinched the tip of his wing oh M-Megatron Ahh… Hmm yes love? "Oh primus he knew he had to tell him but frag primus knew Megatron knew how to please him.." P-please stop…. This shocked the larger Mech Starscream never asked him to stop before something must be wrong… What's wrong Starscream? Asked a very concerned Megatron. Um er well I have to tell you some thing big but please don't be mad at me… Starscream I would never be mad at you for just telling me something that seems to have you up set said Megatron OHHH Megatron I-I-Im Pregnant With your Sparkling!... "oh primus I think im gona be sick" …. Starscream are you serious and not messing with me?**

**Yes im Serious why would I make that up! Um… D-Do you want to keep it? Starscream asked tears falling down his cheek plates once more… **

…**.D-Do you want to keep it Starscream I-I mean I want to keep it I would love to have A sparkling with you I love you so much Starscream…. OH MEGATRON *****sniff***** I want to keep it too and I-I want to bond with you too….**

_**2 Months later**_

"**prime its Megatron we need to talk." "…." "Prime answer me!" "M-Megatron? What do you want its not like you to just wanting to talk" "um er well I-I just *sigh* prime… what im about to say im completely serious about… I want to end the war…." "Megatron…why the sudden change of heart?" "Prime how long has it been since a Sparkling was born?" "To long be fore the war started…why?" "…. *Sigh*Starscream and me have bonded and he's going to have my sparkling…. And I don't want this chilled born with the war going on its just to dangerous…." "…Fine your right I couldn't live with my self if the child gets hurt from this war… we shall get together and form a peace treaty you tell your army and I shall tell mine …. You know im glad you found someone to love brother" "Humph well maybe you should to…" "Heheh I have long a go…" "Who elita one the femme I killed a while back?" "No I never liked her like that… Bumblebee is the one I bonded with..." "Oh the scout… well good for you prime I got to go Megatron out.." what did Megatron want asked bee… it seems he and Starscream have bonded and are going to have a sparkling he wants to end the war to…. hmm that's good umm Optimus? Yes bee?... um can I have kiss? =^.^= Asked the little scout with a chibi cat face *sigh* yes of course you can….**

_***4months later after the war was over and the treaty was sighed… in what is now Megatrons and screamers room…***_

***Knock knock* um guys it Starfire, TC and Skywarp can we come in? …Yea … Oh! she adorable she looks like you screamer with my wings TC guns Skywarps face and Megatrons attitude and a mix of yours and Megs paint! Heheh yea…. **_**M-M-M-Mommy….**_** HUH awwwww Starscream she called you mommy hahaha ^.^**

**THE END**

**Woo CHIBIS rule =^.^=…. ok so you know I have read a lot that TC and Skyworp are either (A) Starscreams kids or (B) Starscream made them some how or(C) they are just real close friends… either way its up to you to decide R&R **


End file.
